Instinct Maternel
by PattyD
Summary: Quant un bébé est accueillit sur Atlantis, cela en fait réfléchir plus d’un !


**Résumé : **Quant un bébé est accueillit sur Atlantis, cela en fait réfléchir plus d'un ! Ce fic est plus centré sur le ship Ronon/Teyla, il y a un petit clin d'œil au ship John/Elizabeth.

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai écrit ce fanfic, dans le seul but de divertir les fans, je ne reçois aucunes rémunérations pour ça ! Les personnages de Stargate : Atlantis ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul, Emilia et Missy sont issues de mon imagination.

**Si vous souhaitez faire connaître ce fic sur d'autre site, je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients, mais je souhaiterai en être informé avant, merci !**

C'est mon premier fic, sur Stargate, donc j'espère que vous n'allez pas être trop dur ! Laissez un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Voilà, Bonne Lecture !

**INSTINCT MATERNEL ?**

Une semaine de vacances c'est ce que leur avait donné Elizabeth. John, s'était rendu sur le continent pour profiter du splendide soleil ainsi que la superbe plage de sable blanc. Il voulait initier quelques athosiens aux joies du surf. Pour McKay et Zelenka, cela fut une belle opportunité pour découvrir les secrets de la cité. Quant à Teyla, elle préférait rester sur Atlantis.

Il avait décidé de se rendre sur la planète Shary où avait élu domicile son vieil ami, qu'il avait retrouvé sur Balkan. Il était parti avec l'accord d'Elizabeth.

Une fois arrivé, ce fut pour lui un énorme choc. Ce qu'il vit, lui fit froid dans le dos : des ruines à pertes de vue. Au loin il pouvait apercevoir des volutes de fumée, il pressa le pas.

Au village toutes les habitations avaient été détruites, certaines d'entre elle à moitié brûlée. Il se mit à la recherche d'un quelconque survivant ou de son ami mais, rien ! Aucuns signes de vie !

Soudain, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il entendit un bruit : des pleurs. Ce n'était ni un enfant ni un adulte, il se laissa guider par ceux-ci, pour aboutir devant une maisonnette, qui tenait à peine debout. Il s'engouffra dans les décombres et commença à chercher sous les débris. C'est lorsqu'il souleva une énorme planche qu'il aperçut un homme, apparemment mort, qui cachait sous lui un bébé. Un tout jeune bébé d'à peine 4 mois. Celui-ci était vivant.

Ronon fut soulagé de le voir en vie mais aussi un peu embêter. Il rechercha la mère mais personne à par l'homme et le bébé. Il se mit en quête d'une couverture, lorsqu'il en trouva une, il l'y emmitoufla. Il le prit maladroitement dans ces bras, il le couvrit avec son manteau car l'air était frais. Il décida de rentrer pour mettre le bébé en lieu sur.

**SUR ATLANTIS**

**Technicien **: Ouverture non programmé de la porte des étoiles !

**Elizabeth** : Qui est-ce ?

**Technicien (assez étonné)** : C'est Ronon, Madame !

**Elizabeth** : Ouvrez le bouclier !

Ronon, passa la porte. A première vue, il semblait, à Elizabeth, qu'il était blessé. Elle lui demanda.

**Elizabeth** : Que se passe-t-il ? Ronon, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Il ne fit pas attention aux questions d'Elizabeth, et il se dirigea illico presto vers l'infirmerie. Elizabeth fut très étonnée de son attitude, et décida de le suivre jusque là bas. Une fois à l'infirmerie, Ronon appela le docteur Beckett d'urgence. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, et arriva au pas de course à la rencontre de Ronon.

**Carson **: Ronon ? Que se passe-t-il ?

**Elizabeth** : C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir aussi !

**Ronon** : Lors de ma visite, très courte sur la planète, je n'ai vu que des ruines, des bâtiments en feu, des corps éparpillé un peu partout…

**Carson **: Oh ! Seigneur !

**Ronon** : Je n'ai trouvé aucun survivant, pas même mon ami…à part lui !

Ronon, ouvrit son long manteau, et sortit le bébé devant les regards ébahis du Docteur Beckett et d'Elizabeth.

**Ronon **: Je l'ai trouvé dans les décombres d'une maison ! Son père est surement mort en le sauvant. Je suis rentré immédiatement quand j'ai constaté qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Je vous l'ai ramené pour que vous l'examiniez.

**Carson** : Vous avez bien fait !

Ronon tendit le bébé à Carson, il dormait paisiblement. Carson, le déposa sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Il commença à l'examiner. Elizabeth quant à elle alla parler à Ronon, qui se faisait soigner quelques égratignures.

**Elizabeth **: Qui aurait pu faire ça à votre avis ?

**Ronon **: Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai peut être ma petite idée la dessus !

Un voile de tristesse mélangé à de la colère passa devant ses yeux.

**Elizabeth** : Je ne comprends pas !

**Ronon **: Lorsque que j'étais un « coureur » pour les Wraiths, j'ai eu la désagréable idée de me reposer dans un village une nuit et j'ai eu écho, que ce village le jour même avait été dévasté.

**Elizabeth** : Vous pensez que les Wraiths, ont trouvé un autre « coureur » ?

**Ronon **: Ca ne m'étonnerait pas ! Ils ont échoué deux fois avec moi ! Ils se sont consolés avec quelqu'un de moins coriace !

**Elizabeth **: Je vois !

Carson vint les interrompre. En le voyant arriver, Ronon se leva du lit où il était assis.

**Ronon **: Alors ?

**Carson **: Ce petit bonhomme a eu une sacrée chance ! Il va parfaitement bien !

Le regard de Ronon, s'adoucit quelques peu. Elizabeth eu un sourire en guise de soulagement. Une infirmière arriva derrière le docteur Beckett, avec le petit dans les bras.

**Inf.** : Voilà, le petit bonhomme !

Elle le confia au docteur.

**Carson **: Maintenant reste à savoir, qui va s'occuper de lui !

Elizabeth et Carson, ne firent ni une ni deux, leurs regards se tourna vers Ronon. Celui-ci qui avait vu leur petit manège protesta.

**Ronon** : Vous n'y pensez pas !

**Elizabeth** : Etant donné que le docteur et moi avons beaucoup de travail, et le colonel John est en vacances sur le continent, il ne reste plus que vous…

**Ronon **: Attendez ! J'ai été en cavale pendant 7 ans, et avant cela j'étais soldat dans une armée… Je n'ai aucune expérience avec les bébés !

Il essayait tant bien que mal, à plaider sa cause. Soudain, Teyla qui passait dans le coin, entendit les protestations de son ami, elle rejoignit le groupe et tendit l'oreille.

**Teyla **: Que se passe-t-il ?

**Ronon** : Et pourquoi pas Teyla ?

**Teyla** : De quoi vous parlez ?

Celle-ci regarda rapidement Carson qui avait un bébé dans les bras.

**Elizabeth **: C'est décidé, vous vous occuperez tous les deux de ce bébé ! Vous en avez la responsabilité !

Pour clore la conversation, Carson mit le bébé dans les bras de Teyla sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Celle-ci se sentit très gênée de la situation.

**Elizabeth** : Oh ! Et au faites… trouvez lui un nom !

Elizabeth leur lança un sourire taquin. Ronon regarda le petit garçon qui dormait tranquillement dans les bras de Teyla puis regarda la jeune femme, en ayant un air désolé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Teyla se dirigea vers ses quartiers avec le bébé, Ronon sur ses talons.

**Teyla** : Décidément, vous êtes incorrigible ! Vous auriez pût le dire, vous savez !

Lui dit la jeune femme sur un air de reproche.

**Ronon** : Vous dire quoi ! Il n'est pas à moi ce bébé, si c'est ce que vous insinuez !

**Teyla** : Alors d'où peut-il bien venir ?

**Ronon** : C'est moi, qui l'ai ramené sur Atlantis ! Son peuple et sa famille s'est fait tué sans doute par les Wraiths.

**Teyla** : Oh ! Je suis désolé… de vous avoir accusé à tord ! Répondit-elle un peu troublé.

**Ronon **: Ce n'est rien ! Vous n'étiez pas censé savoir !... Cela doit faire un drôle d'effet de vous mettre un bébé, dans les bras, sans savoir pourquoi et d'où il vient. Je ne vais pas abuser de votre temps pour vous occupez de lui, je me débrouillerais.

Ronon avait dit cela sur un ton de découragement. Il prit, du mieux qu'il put le bébé des bras de Teyla.

**Ronon** : Merci quand même ! Fit-il avec un sourire des plus charmants

**Teyla **: Attendez, Ronon !

Celui-ci, commençait à retourner dans ses quartiers, fit volte face.

**Teyla **: Si vous avez besoin d'aide ! Je suis là !

Il lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de reconnaissance. Il continua sa route. Teyla sentit une vague de culpabilité monter en elle. Elle avait réagit d'une façon immonde. Certes, son ami l'avait mis dans une mauvaise posture. Le jeune homme devait être déstabilisé. Lui seul avec un bébé, alors qu'il y a quelques mois il errait seul de planète en planète pour survivre en tuant. Elle y était allée un peu fort. Elle était retournée, entre temps dans ces quartiers.

Ronon quant à lui, faisait des pieds et des mains pour trouver, le minimum pour s'occuper d'un bébé, c'est-à-dire un biberon, un berceau, des couches et des vêtements. Mais, étant donné que sur cette cité rien n'était fait pour accueillir les nourrissons, cela lui parut assez difficile. Encore plus lorsque celui-ci commença à manifester son mécontentement.

Il se rendit à l'infirmerie, le docteur Beckett surpris de le revoir si rapidement lui demanda :

**Carson** : Qui y a-t-il ?

**Ronon **: Je suis à la recherche, d'un biberon pour le nourrir, ainsi que des couches !

Ronon afficha une mimique plutôt comique, il prononça cette phrase en faisant un signe de tête au bébé.

**Carson** : Je vois ! L'infirmière qui s'est occupé de lui, doit pouvoir vous donner un biberon, ainsi que quelques couches !

Dix minutes plus tard, il était armé pour l'urgence. Il se rendit dans ses quartiers. Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de trafiquer une sorte de berceau avec des coussins qu'il disposait en cercle sur son lit. Il prit le petit et le cala dans le berceau de fortune. Il prit le temps, de faire exactement ce que lui avait indiqué l'infirmière, pour ce qui était de la préparation du biberon. Sur ce point là, c'était plutôt simple.

Mais ce fut une autre paire de manche, pour lui donner à manger. Quant il l'eu dans les bras, tout contre son épaule, il s'assit sur la chaise peu confortable de sa chambre. Il s'installa le mieux possible et il put enfin donner son biberon au petit garçon.

**Ronon **: Enfin ! Je pensais cette tâche, assez rude. Mais la première étape est passée !

Teyla qui s'en voulait énormément décida d'aller voir comment Ronon s'en sortait, elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, elle entendit une personne parler de l'autre côté, elle attendit un moment avant d'entrer.

**Ronon** : Dis voir, petit bonhomme, tu dois bien avoir un nom ! Etant donné que je ne peux pas le deviner, il va falloir t'en donner un ! Que dis-tu de Kaïlan ?

Teyla choisit ce moment pour ouvrir la porte discrètement. Ronon ne la vit pas tout de suite, il était captivé par le petit garçon qui finissait son biberon.

**Teyla** : Joli nom !

Pris par surprise, Ronon sursauta légèrement. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire pleurer Kaïlan.

**Ronon** : Oh ! Non ! Ne pleure pas !

Il redressa Kaïlan sur son épaule pour le calmer.

**Teyla** : Je suis désolée !... Vous devriez faire attention, s'il a pas bien digéré son biberon, il peut vous…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le mal était fait. L'expression de Ronon était de plus en plus désespérante. Teyla décida de lui venir en aide. Elle prit Kaïlan dans ses bras.

**Teyla** : Je m'occupe de lui, allez-vous changer !

Elle berçait le bébé tout en parcourant la pièce des yeux. Elle aperçut le petit berceau de fortune sur le lit et eut un petit sourire. Il fallait réellement qu'il lui trouve un berceau, les athosiens pourraient sans doute lui en prêter un, ainsi qu'un siège plus confortable pensa-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur celui-ci.

Etant donné, que Kaïlan commençait à s'assoupir, elle le cala dans le petit lit, s'assit juste à côté et commença à chanter une berceuse athosienne.

Ronon partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer, fut interpellé par la chanson. Il sortit, tout beau, tout propre. Et resta un moment adosser à l'embrassure, il écouta la chanson d'une oreille attentive.

Une fois que le petit garçon dormit à poings fermés, elle termina sa chanson. Ronon, attendit seulement la fin pour réapparaître. Il s'assit juste à côté de Teyla, puis se pencha vers le bébé et murmura.

**Ronon **: Petit veinard !

Il se redressa et vit Teyla avec un sourire. Il la regarda intensément, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour partir.

**Teyla** : Bon,…Je vais vous laisser ! Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure.

**Ronon **: Très bien !... Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en verrais d'autre !

**Teyla** : Eh bien… Bonne nuit !

**Ronon **: Bonne nuit !

Aucuns des deux ne bougea, seul la porte de la chambre se referma d'elle-même. Cette nuit là, Kaïlan se réveilla et commença à pleurer. Ronon avait tout essayé, de lui donner son biberon, lui faire faire son rot, de le bercer. Mais rien n'y faisait, Ronon ne savait plus quoi faire. Il vit qu'une solution, mais avant, il essaya de le calmer un peu. Quand les pleurs se furent un peu atténué, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Teyla, il avait prit avec lui quelques affaires.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. La jeune femme dormait paisiblement, Ronon se maudit intérieurement de la déranger, mais Kaïlan recommençait à s'agiter. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix. Il secoua doucement l'épaule de Teyla. Celle-ci, se réveilla assez rapidement. Elle fut étonnée de le voir ici, en pleine nuit.

**Ronon **: Je suis vraiment navré de vous déranger à cette heure de la nuit, mais la je ne sais plus quoi faire !

**Ronon **: Je lui ai donné à manger, je lui ai fait faire son rot, j'ai essayé de le bercer…

**Teyla** : Je vois ! Est-ce que vous avez pensez à lui changer sa couche !

Ronon eu une étincelle dans le regard puis le baissa tout gêné.

**Ronon **: Je dois dire, que je n'y ai pas pensé !

**Teyla **: Donnez-le-moi, je fais le faire !

**Ronon** : Vous savez comment on fait avec ce genre de couches !

**Teyla** : Ca n'a pas l'air si compliqué que ça en à l'air ! Il faut juste un peu de bon sens !

Elle prit Kaïlan dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils et l'y posa. Ronon, la suivit de loin. Teyla partit dans la salle de bain, Ronon surveilla le bébé. Elle revint avec une serviette mouillée. Ronon lui sortit une couche du paquet que lui avait donné Carson.

**Teyla à l'adresse de Ronon** : Si vous voulez savoir comment on fait, il faudrait peut-être mieux que vous vous rapprochiez !

Teyla entreprit de déshabiller le bébé. Apparemment, il leur avait laissé un petit cadeau. Ronon et Teyla firent une grimace. Teyla se hâta de le nettoyer ainsi que de le changer ; elle essaya de trouver rapidement la façon dont on mettait les couches terriennes, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Elle eut de la chance le jet passa à côté d'elle, Ronon quand à lui, l'évita de justesse.

**Teyla **: Voilà pourquoi il ne faut jamais se mettre devant un petit garçon lorsqu'on le change.

Elle et Ronon éclatèrent de rire. Elle rhabilla Kaïlan. Puis le déposa sur la longueur de son lit. Etant épuisée, elle s'allongea juste à côté. Elle soutenait sa tête sur sa main, son coude était poser sur le lit, elle commença à jouer avec le bébé. Elle releva la tête et vit Ronon, les yeux dans le vide avec un léger sourire.

**Teyla **: Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir, vous me donnez le vertige !

Ronon fut tiré de ses pensées. Il s'assit sur le divan juste à côté du lit.

**Teyla **: Pourquoi vous souriiez, tout à l'heure ?

Question un peu intimidante pour Ronon.

**Ronon** : Je me disais que, les Wraiths m'ont fait passer à côté de pleins de chose ! Avoir une famille par exemple !

**Teyla **: Oh ! Je vois !... Fit-elle embarrassée. Mais vous êtes encore jeune, maintenant vous avez la vie devant vous ! Rassura-t-elle.

La jeune femme ne le regardait plus, trop gênée pour cela, elle jouait avec Kaïlan.

**Ronon **: Oui, c'est vrai !

Il fixait Teyla d'un regard attendrissant. Après près d'une heure de discussion, le bébé parvint à se rendormir. Ronon reprit le petit dans ses bras.

**Ronon **: Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, Teyla !

**Teyla **: Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Fit-elle rougissante.

**Ronon** : Passez une bonne fin de nuit !

**Teyla **: Demain Carson et moi allons sur le continent, vacciner les enfants, vous pourriez venir avec nous ! Cela lui fera faire une petite ballade et à vous de trouver un vrai berceau dans lequel il dormirait !

**Ronon **: C'est une excellente idée ! A tout à l'heure !...Reposez-vous, en attendant ! **Teyla **: C'est dans mes projets ! Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ronon avait profité du somme du petit garçon pour aller se préparer. Il prit un drap de son lit l'attacha en bandoulière. Il emmitoufla Kaïlan dans sa couverture et le déposa dans le drap. Il prit bien soin de ne pas lui cacher le visage, pour qu'il puisse respirer. Il rassembla dans son sac des couches et un biberon remplit de lait froid.

Quand tout fut près, il se dirigea vers le mess et demanda qu'on lui réchauffe un peu le biberon. Le cuisto, lui rapporta un biberon plus chaud que tiède.

**Cuisto **: Je l'ai fait, un peu plus chaud ! Quand il le prendra, il sera surement tiède ! Finit-il en regardant Kaïlan.

Ronon remercia l'homme et se rendit au hangar à Jumpers. En chemin il croisa Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth **: Bonjour Ronon ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Dit-elle en s'adressant à la fois à Ronon et au bébé.

**Ronon **: Bien merci ! Un peu fatigué, mais tout le mérite ne me reviens pas !

Elizabeth l'interrogea du regard.

**Ronon **: Teyla m'a beaucoup aidé ! Ajouta-t-il.

**Elizabeth **: Oh ! Vous avez finit par trouver un terrain d'entente, à ce que je vois ! Est-ce que vous lui avez trouvé un prénom ?

Demanda-t-elle en commençant à caresser la douce main du bébé.

**Ronon **: Oui ! Kaïlan ! Fit-il amuser de son attitude.

Elizabeth sourit en approuvant d'un signe de tête.

**Elizabeth **: Où est-ce que vous vous rendez comme ça ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret !

**Ronon **: Le docteur Beckett, Teyla et moi, nous nous rendons sur le continent. Je vais essayer de trouver quelques bricoles pour le bébé.

**Elizabeth **: Teyla !

Elizabeth était d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui.

**Ronon **: Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

**Elizabeth **: Oh mais je ne crois rien du tout ! Et puis de toutes manières, ça vous regarde c'est votre vie privée !

**Ronon **: Nous y allons avec Carson, pour le bébé !

**Elizabeth **: D'accord ! Bonne journée dans ce cas !

**Ronon **: A vous aussi !

Elizabeth reprit sa route en direction de la salle des commandes. Ronon lui, venait d'arriver au hangar. Il attendit devant l'un des Jumpers. Cinq minutes plus tard, Carson et Teyla arrivèrent.

**Carson **: Oh ! Vous êtes déjà là ! Alors comment ça va avec le bébé ?

**Ronon **: Ca va ! ON se débrouille !

Il avait bien insisté, sur le « on », en regardant Teyla. Carson s'en aperçut et n'ajouta aucuns mots.

**Teyla **: Où est Kaïlan ?

Ronon dégagea un peu sa veste pour laisser entrevoir le bébé emmitoufler dans sa couverture et confortablement installé dans son drap. Teyla leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

**Teyla **: Très astucieux !

**Ronon **: Lorsque j'étais à l'armée, sur ma planète ! J'ai put observer les mères de famille, et elles utilisaient ce moyen de transport pour leur bébé, elles pouvaient avoir toujours les mains libres de cette façon.

Teyla approuva en souriant. Carson prit place aux commandes du Jumper, et fit savoir à Ronon et Teyla, qu'ils pouvaient partir. Les deux concernés s'installèrent et Carson put enfin décoller.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Carson avait atterrit près du village. Ronon, Teyla et celui-ci sortirent du Jumper. Ils firent route vers le village, où ils furent accueillit par les exclamations des enfants déjà présents.

**Teyla **: Je vais vous présenter, une amie à moi qui pourra vous aider dans vos recherches.

Fit la jeune femme à Ronon. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers une tente.

**Teyla **: Bonjour Missy ! Dit-elle à l'adresse d'une femme d'un certain âge.

**Missy **: Teyla ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je vois que tu es en très bonne compagnie ! Fit remarquer la femme en scrutant Ronon.

Teyla fit un sourire mi amusé, mi gêné.

**Teyla **: Missy, je te présente Ronon Dex ! Ronon, je vous présente Missy, une vieille amie.

En guise de salue, il lui fit un signe de tête.

**Missy en s'adressant à Ronon **: Teyla à toujours eu bon goût en ce qui concerne les hommes !

Ronon se retint de ne pas éclater de rire et se tourna vers Teyla.

**Teyla **: Bon, je vais vous laisser ! A tout à l'heure ! Fit-elle à Ronon.

**Missy **: Bien ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

**Ronon **: Eh bien, j'aurai besoin d'un berceau pour lui !

Ronon dit cela, en écartant l'un des pans de sa veste. La femme devant lui fut toute étonnée.

**Missy **: Je vois… je dois avoir ça quelque part !... Mais dites-moi, est-ce que c'est le vôtre, à vous et à Teyla !

**Ronon **: Non ! Répondit-il au quart de tour. Je l'ai recueilli, sa famille est morte dans une attaque de Wraiths.

**Missy :** Oh, pauvre petit bonhomme ! Je vais vous chercher ça !

Elle laissa Ronon seul un moment, et se dirigea vers le fond de la tente. Celui sentit et entendit Kaïlan manifester son impatience. Il devait avoir faim pensa-t-il. Il sortit de son sac, le biberon qui avait tiédit durant le voyage. Il sortit le bébé de son drap et commença à lui donner à manger. C'est ce moment là que Missy choisit pour réapparaître.

**Missy **: Voilà, j'ai trouvé ! Je vous ai trouvé aussi quelques habits et ceci.

Elle lui montra un drôle de fauteuil avec des pieds arrondis.

**Missy **: C'est un fauteuil à bascule, très pratique pour calmer bébé !

Elle n'avait pas remarqué, que Ronon s'était assit pour donner son biberon au bébé. Quant elle l'aperçut, elle s'interrompit, elle était toute émue.

**Missy **: Quel joli tableau ! Cela me rappelle tant de bons souvenirs. Je me revois donnant le biberon à Teyla à son âge.

Ronon quitta un moment Kaïlan du regard, il fut intrigué tout en étant intéressé par ce qu'allait lui dire Missy.

Pendant ce temps, Teyla et le docteur Beckett s'étaient installé sous un établit pour commencer les vaccinations. Etant donné que ce n'était que des rappels de vaccins, et que les enfants étaient peu nombreux, ils finirent assez vite leur tâche. Teyla avait appris par Halling que le colonel était sur la plage, il initiait, les athosiens les plus téméraires, aux joies du surf. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci. Elle l'aperçut au loin. Elle arriva à sa hauteur.

**Teyla **: Bonjour Colonel !

**John **: Teyla ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Alors comment ça va sur Atlantis ?

**Teyla **: Tout va pour le mieux ! Il paraitrait que les Wraiths ont eu aussi des vacances ! Et vous comment allez-vous, colonel ?

**John **: Teyla, on est en vacances, alors oublié le « mon colonel » ! Bah… ça va ! Comme vous voyez, j'initie certains athosiens au surf !

Teyla pu s'apercevoir, que certains athosiens taillaient des planches de bois.

**John **: Le continent cache des atouts fascinants !... Vous voyez ses planches que Ginto et ses camarades sont en train de tailler ! Eh bien, elles sont aussi légères, que nos vraies planches de surf sur terre.

**Teyla **: J'en suis ravie !

**John **: Après les avoir taillés, nous les testerons sur les vagues !

**Teyla **: J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Ronon avait attendu que Kaïlan finisse son biberon et fasse son rot, il remercia une fois de plus Missy de lui avoir prêté son berceau, son fauteuil ainsi que quelques vêtements, il replaça Le bébé dans son drap puis sortit de la tente.

Carson, en voyant Ronon si chargé décida d'aller lui donner un coup de main. Ensemble, ils chargèrent le tout dans le Jumper.

**Ronon **: Merci, docteur Beckett !

**Carson **: Mais y a pas de quoi !

**Ronon **: Est-ce que vous savez où est Teyla ?

**Carson **: Il se trouve qu'elle est partie rejoindre le colonel, sur la plage !

**Ronon **: Merci ! A tout à l'heure !

Faisant une chaleur étouffante, il enleva sa veste et ôta la couverture du bébé, il les laissa dans le Jumper avant de se mettre en route pour la plage. Il marcha lentement pour ne pas réveiller le bébé qui dormait. Il arriva sur la plage.

**John **: Tiens ! Nous avons de la visite !

John se questionna intérieurement de ce que pouvait bien porter Ronon, ainsi. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur. Il le distingua beaucoup mieux.

**Ronon **: Bonjour colonel !

**John **: John ! Appelez-moi John !

**Teyla à l'adresse de Ronon **: Vous avez réussit à trouver votre bonheur ?

**Ronon **: Oh, oui ! Je l'ai trouvé depuis longtemps maintenant !

Il voulait sous entendre par là, qu'il s'agissait de Teyla et non pas du berceau et des autres affaires. Il la regarda avec un regard intense. John les interrompit.

**John **: Euuhh… Temps mort ! Vous pouvez me dire de quoi, vous parlez ! Et pourquoi vous transportez ce bébé dans ce drap, Ronon !... A moins que ce ne soit le vôtre à tous les deux et que vous ayez omis de me le dire !... Si c'est le cas, vous n'avez pas chômé ! S'ébahit-il.

John avait dit tout cela, très vite, ni Teyla, ni Ronon n'eut le temps de répondre. Quand John fit mention, que cela pouvait être leur enfant, Teyla se mit à rougir fortement, quant à Ronon il se sentait tout à fait décontracté et approuvait secrètement cette idée. Mais, il décida de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

**Ronon **: C'est très simple, pour mes deux premiers jours de vacances je devais me rendre sur la planète Shary, mais quand je suis arrivé, elle avait été détruite apparemment par une attaque Wraith, je n'y ai vu aucuns survivants à part lui !

**John **: Oh !

Il répondit sans vraiment prêter attention au massacre de la planète.

**John **: C'est un petit gars !

**Teyla **: JOHN !

**John **: Quoi, je voulais savoir ! Fit-il innocemment.

Ronon afficha un petit sourire.

**Ronon **: Bref ! Et quant j'ai sut qu'il allait bien le docteur Weir a voulut que Teyla et moi, nous nous occupions de lui !

**John **: Oh ! Je vois !... Et comment va Elizabeth ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Teyla regarda Ronon et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'interrogation de son colonel.

**Teyla **: Bien ! Elle va très bien !

Après leur discussion avec John, ils reprirent la route en sens inverse. Kaïlan devait être changé et il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Pendant leur trajet, Ronon lui raconta ce que lui avait dit Missy.

**Ronon **: Vous savez, Missy m'a raconté beaucoup de chose à votre sujet !

**Teyla** : Oh ! Et que vous a-t-elle racontée ?

**Ronon **: Certaine anecdotes, comme le jour où vous et votre amie Emilia, êtes sortis en douce du village pour vous rendre dans le village voisin…

**Teyla **: Elle vous a raconté ça ?

La jeune femme se sentit, quelques peu mal à l'aise.

**Ronon **: Oui !

**Teyla **: Vous savez, ce n'était pas mon idée d'aller dans ce village, je ne courais pas les hommes comme Emilia.

Ronon fut étonné, il se tourna vers Teyla. Celle-ci, s'aperçut qu'elle venait de vendre la mèche.

**Ronon **: Je n'en doute pas !... Mais Missy a omis de me raconté cette partie là de l'histoire !

Teyla se fit toute petite. Cela prouvait qu'elle venait de se ridiculiser toute seule.

**Teyla **: Mais grâce à cette excursion nocturne, Emilia à rencontrer son mari.

Teyla voulut changer de sujet. Ronon souleva ses sourcils, surpris de cette révélation.

**Ronon **: Et pas vous ?

Le regard de la jeune femme fut plus triste.

**Teyla **: Je l'ai rencontré, et quelques années plus tard, les Wraiths ont lancé leur toute première attaque sur mon village. Ce jour-là, je l'ai perdu ainsi que toute ma famille.

Teyla eut un nœud à la gorge, les larmes commençaient à lui monter. Ronon fut confus.

**Ronon **: Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

**Teyla **: Ce n'est rien, vous ne saviez pas ! Fit-elle en refoulant ses larmes. L'une des bonnes choses de cette histoire c'est que maintenant, mon amie et son mari soit toujours ensembles. Et quoi de plus heureux pour un couple, que la naissance prochaine d'un enfant !

Ronon sourit à cette annonce et approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils arrivèrent au village, où Beckett les attendait. Ils reprirent le Jumper pour retourner sur Atlantis.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Teyla et Beckett aidèrent Ronon à transporter le berceau et la chaise à bascule dans ses quartiers.

**Ronon **: Merci, de votre aide !

Beckett les laissa, et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Teyla finissait de préparer le berceau. Ronon, quant à lui s'était rendu dans la salle de bain, pour changer Kaïlan. Un exploit qu'il réussit seul. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il vit que Teyla l'attendait, celle-ci regardait le paysage par la fenêtre.

**Ronon **: Vous êtes restée ?

**Teyla **: Oui, je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être besoin de souffler un peu ! Donc si vous voulez, vous reposez, je peux le garder si vous voulez.

**Ronon **: Si vous y tenez !

Ronon, lui mis le petit dans les bras. Elle le redressa contre son épaule et commença à le bercer. Ronon, profita de ce moment pour retourner dans la salle de bain. Teyla s'assit dans le fauteuil à bascule et commença à se bercer en repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Ronon, cet après-midi, puis sans s'en rendre compte, elle commençait à s'endormir ainsi que Kaïlan. Après s'être douché et habiller, Ronon sortit de la salle, il fut étonné de ne pas voir le bébé dans son berceau, mais il fut très touchée de voir que Teyla et Kaïlan s'étaient endormis sur la chaise à bascule.

C'est lorsque Kaïlan se remit à bouger que Teyla se réveilla. Une larme avait coulée sur sa joue.

**Teyla **: Oh ! Vous êtes revenu ! Je ne vous avais pas vu… je suis désolé, je me suis endormie !

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait pleuré, elle sécha sa larme. Puis entreprit de mettre Kaïlan dans son berceau.

**Ronon **: Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez !

**Teyla **: Bon, je vais y aller !

Elle était très impatiente de repartir, elle se sentait toute honteuse, de s'être endormie et surtout que Ronon l'ai vu dans cet état. Elle allait partir quand il la retint par le bras.

**Ronon **: Teyla, est-ce que tout va bien ?

**Teyla **: Oui, tout va pour le mieux, je vous assure !

Teyla était peu convaincue elle-même, mais elle devait s'en aller, les larmes menaçaient une nouvelle fois de couler. Elle baissa les yeux pour qu'il ne l'aperçoive pas. Elle se dégagea et partit rapidement vers ses quartiers, sans aucuns regards en arrière.

Ronon ne revit plus Teyla de l'après-midi. Il la revit seulement le lendemain matin, au mess. Il donnait le biberon à Kaïlan. Elizabeth leur tenait compagnie, c'était sa pause. Teyla vint s'asseoir à leur table.

**Elizabeth et Ronon **: Bonjour !

**Teyla **: Bonjour !

Elle leur fit un petit bonjour.

**Elizabeth **: Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

**Teyla **: Ca peut aller !

**Elizabeth **: Ca n'a pas l'air ! Est-ce que c'est votre petit protégé, qui vous donne du fil à retordre !

**Teyla **: Non ! Il est adorable !... Ca va, je vous assure !

**Elizabeth **: Vous avez besoin de changer d'air ! Vous devriez retourner sur le continent, cela vous changerait de cette cité ! Vous avez besoin de retrouver les vôtres, et vos amis.

Teyla fit un sourire de remerciement. Ronon, lui resta muet, il fit faire le rot au bébé, il observa les deux jeunes femmes. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Ronon, Elizabeth proposa.

**Elizabeth **: Ronon pourrait vous accompagnez !

**Ronon **: Je pense que Teyla a besoin d'être seule, en ce moment !

**Teyla **: Je tiens à ce que vous veniez ! La présence d'un ami, me remonterait un peu le moral.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Elizabeth se sentit de trop à la table. Elle baissa les yeux et bu une gorgée de son café.

Elizabeth laissa Ronon et Teyla. Celui-ci lui recommanda de manger quelque chose avant de partir. Il dû presque la forcer à avaler un toast.

Beckett ferait le voyage aller-retour. Une fois qu'il les déposa, il repartit. Dans le village, se fut un attroupement près d'une des nombreuses tentes qui attira leur attention. Teyla confia Kaïlan à Ronon, puis alla à la recherche de John. Elle le trouva devant la tente d'Emilia.

**Teyla **: John ?

**John **: Oh ! Teyla ! Vous êtes là ?

**Teyla **: Que se passe-t-il ?

**John **: C'est Emilia, elle a mit son bébé au monde cette nuit, mais…

John déglutit difficilement.

**John **: Son bébé… il ne respirait pas !…il n'a pas survécu !

Teyla reçut un choc. Elle sentit ses jambes flanchés. John la soutint et l'emmena plus loin. Ronon en voyant la scène de loin, les rejoignit, l'air inquiet. John lui raconta la mésaventure de cette nuit. Ronon, sans dire un mot, confia Kaïlan à John et alla voir la jeune femme. Elle était adossée contre un arbre, la tête dans ses mains.

**Ronon **: Hey !... Est-ce que ca va ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, quand elle décida de parler.

**Teyla **: Pourquoi elle ! Elle ne méritait pas ça !

**Ronon **: Personne ne mérite ses choses là ! Mais ce qu'elle le plus besoin en ce moment, c'est le soutien de sa famille et de ses amis.

Teyla approuva ses dires. Elle se leva, ainsi que Ronon et elle entra dans la tente. Ronon retrouva John se baladant sur la plage.

**John **: Tu vois, quand tu seras plus grand, je t'apprendrais le surf, c'est un sport super !

**Ronon **: Vous initiez déjà Kaïlan ?

John se retourna et vit Ronon qui affichait un sourire taquin.

**John **: Vous avez parlé à Teyla ?

**Ronon **: Oui, j'ai réussit à la convaincre d'aller voir son amie. Mais je suis inquiet depuis notre dernière visite au village.

**John **: Et pourquoi ?

**Ronon **: Elle m'a raconté comment sa famille et ses amis avaient disparus ! Et je l'ai vu hier soir, elle était toute retournée, elle a dû revivre des moments épouvantables.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, jusqu'au moment où ils rentrèrent au village. Ils prirent leur déjeuner en compagnie de Halling et Ginto. Ronon avait confié Kaïlan à Missy, le temps de déjeuner. Teyla fit son apparition suivi par une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, elle était pale et ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. Personne ne fit de commentaire, pendant tout le reste du repas.

Une fois finit, Ronon décida d'aller aux nouvelles pour Kaïlan. Le bébé était allongé, sur un large matelas. Missy, était assise sur un autre fauteuil à bascule. Quant elle vit Ronon arriver, elle sortit à son tour prendre son déjeuner.

Le jeune homme, s'allongea près du bébé et commença à s'assoupir. Cela faisait bien 10 bonnes minutes, qu'il était allongé ainsi, Teyla l'appela, mais aucune réponse. Elle rentra dans la tente, l'image de Ronon assoupit à côté de Kaïlan lui fit chaud au cœur. Le petit était éveillé, il gigotait tranquillement. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté du bébé. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, puis elle s'allongea. Elle ferma ses yeux, pour ne pas pleurer et chantonna une chanson à l'air mélancolique. Cela lui fit plus de peine qu'autre chose.

Missy, revint dans sa tente, doucement, pensant que le bébé dormait.

**Missy** : Ronon, le colonel Shep…

Ronon, qui fut réveillé par la douce voix de Teyla, fit signe à Missy de ne rien dire. Il s'assit. Voyant qu'elle était de trop Missy, les laissa. Teyla ne put retenir ses larmes, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Ronon était réveillé. Elle s'assit, mais cette fois-ci elle laissa sa peine et sa colère s'échapper et éclata en sanglots.

Ronon ne pouvait pas, ne pas réagir, il se leva et s'assit juste à côté de Teyla et mit son bras autour de ses épaules pour essayer de la réconforter. En sentant, la présence de Ronon, Teyla se sentit en sécurité. Elle se réfugia un peu plus dans ses bras, pour retrouvé ce réconfort qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis maintenant 15 ans.

Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvée ses esprits, Ronon, Kaïlan et Teyla sortirent enfin de la tente. Ils décidèrent de rentrer sur Atlantis, Teyla voulait aider son amie. Ils prirent contact avec la cité, et une demi-heure plus tard Carson vint les chercher.

John avait décidé d'écourter ses vacances à la plage pour rentrer lui aussi. Pendant le voyage de retour, John avait pris les commandes du Jumper. Ronon et Teyla expliquaient à Beckett les faits de cette nuit.

**John **: On est arrivés !

Celui-ci sortit et se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement puis il se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Teyla quant à elle, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du Docteur Weir.

**Teyla **: Docteur Weir ?

**Elizabeth **: Teyla ? Alors votre journée sur le continent, c'est bien passé ?

**Teyla **: Plus ou moins !

Sans en dire plus, Elizabeth invita Teyla à s'asseoir. Elle lui raconta son histoire, depuis la fameuse nuit, il y a 15 ans de cela, jusqu'à cette nuit. Elizabeth ne savait pas trop quoi dire, Teyla avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et elle avait choisit Elizabeth. Elizabeth fut plus ou moins chamboulée par ce que lui avait raconté Teyla.

**Teyla **: …et donc je suis venu vous voir, car je voulais savoir ce que vous ferez de Kaïlan lorsque nous reprendrons les missions ?

**Elizabeth **: Eh, bien, je dois dire que je n'en sais trop rien !

**Teyla **: Même si cela, est assez récent pour elle, je suggère de laisser Kaïlan à Emilia. Cela ne lui fera pas oublier le bébé qu'elle vient de perdre, mais elle lui donnera tout l'amour qu'une mère peut lui donner.

**Elizabeth **: Je trouve cette idée brillante ! Kaïlan aura une famille qui l'aimera et prendra soin de lui ! Mais je pense que vous n'avez pas à me demander mon accord. Allez plutôt en parler avec Ronon !

Teyla hocha de la tête. Elle se rendit vers les quartiers de Ronon la porte s'ouvrit. Ce qu'elle vit la gêna du plus au point. Ronon se tenait debout, torse nu avec un bébé enveloppé dans une serviette de bain, Ronon se retourna.

**Teyla **: Décidément, j'arrive toujours quant il ne faut pas !

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand il l'appela.

**Ronon **: Restez ! Je viens de finir, de lui donner son bain ! J'y ai laissé ma chemise !

A cette remarque, elle sourit.

**Ronon **: Vous vouliez surement me parlez ? Je me trompe !... Entrez !

Teyla rentra.

**Ronon **: Ca ne vous dérange pas, il faut que j'aille rhabiller ce petit bonhomme !

**Teyla **: Non ! Pas du tout !

Elle suivit Ronon dans la salle de bain. Pendant qu'il rhabilla Kaïlan, Teyla lui fit part de ses intentions.

**Teyla **: J'ai discuté avec le docteur Weir, à propos de Kaïlan ! Comme vous devez surement le savoir, nous allons devoir repartir en mission…

Ronon écouta attentivement, malgré le fait qu'il s'occupait du bébé.

**Ronon **: Oui, et vous avez pensé confier Kaïlan, c'est ça ?

**Teyla **: Oui, en effet ! J'avais pensé qu'Emilia serait la personne la plus apte à s'en occuper ! Mais si cela vous embête…

**Ronon **: Je serai ravi qu'Emilia s'occupe de ce petit bonhomme. Je serais beaucoup plus rassuré si c'était quelqu'un dont vous avez une entière confiance.

**Teyla **: …on peut trouver une autre solution !

**Ronon **: Teyla !

**Teyla **: Oui ?

**Ronon **: C'est d'accord !

Teyla fut soulagé de voir que Ronon, lui ai donné son accord. Elle lui fit son plus magnifique sourire. Ronon finit de changer Kaïlan, et alla le déposer dans son berceau. Ensuite, il alla se mettre une chemise sèche. Quant il revint, Teyla n'était pas encore partit, il sentit que ce n'était pas tout.

**Ronon **: Qui y-a-t-il ?

**Teyla **: Oh !... eh bien… je voulais savoir si vous serez là pour l'accompagné demain !

**Ronon **: Bien sûr ! Je tiens à lui dire « au revoir » à ce petit bonhomme.

Teyla fut tellement contente, elle s'élança pour prendre Ronon dans ses bras mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Ronon fut surpris de cette réaction si soudaine de la part de la jeune femme.

**Teyla **: Bon alors, a demain !

**Ronon **: A demain !

Teyla quitta la chambre avant que la porte ne se ferme elle tourna la tête, le regarda une dernière fois, lui sourit. La porte se ferma, elle baissa les yeux. Eprouvait-elle d'autres sentiments, que de l'amitié, pour Ronon.

Elle ne réalisait pas encore que ces derniers jours, avec Kaïlan, les avaient drôlement rapprochés.

Le lendemain, Ronon et Teyla se présentèrent devant Elizabeth.

**Teyla **: Voilà, Ronon et moi avons décidé de confier le bébé à mon amie, qui vient de perdre son enfant.

**Elizabeth **: C'est une sage décision !

**Ronon **: Est-ce que vous pensez que le colonel Sheppard et vous, pourriez être du voyage ?

**Elizabeth **: J'en serais enchantée, la cité peu bien se passer de moi une journée, quant au colonel…

John passa sa tête, par l'entrebâillement de la porte, à l'entente de son nom

**John **: On m'a appelé ?

**Elizabeth **: Vous tombez bien ! Ronon et Teyla veulent que nous les accompagnions sur le continent.

**John **: Bien sûr, et puis vous avez besoin d'un pilote, pour vous y emmenez, non !

**Elizabeth **: Voilà, une chose de régler, mais il me reste un détail à régler !

**John **: Prenez, votre temps ! McKay révise les Jumpers, nous pourrons partir que cet après-midi.

Teyla apprécia le geste du docteur et du colonel. Elle et Ronon retournèrent dans leurs quartiers. Ronon regroupa les dernières affaires de Kaïlan, une fois qu'il eut fini il donna le biberon au bébé.

L'heure passa étrangement vite, ce jour là. Ce fut le moment de partir pour notre petit groupe. Elizabeth fut la dernière à arriver.

**Elizabeth **: Désolé ! Nous pouvons y aller !

John décolla. Ils atterrirent une demi-heure plus tard près de la place du village. Tous les athosiens, se regroupèrent autour du Jumper. Cela était rare qu'un pilote atterrisse sur la place. Lorsque Teyla avec Kaïlan dans les bras, Ronon, Elizabeth et John sortirent. Ils virent dans la foule, Emilia au bras de son mari. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers eux.

Elizabeth parla la première.

**Elizabeth **: Vous êtes Emilia ?

**Emilia **: C'est moi, oui !

**Elizabeth **: Je me présente, je suis le Docteur Elizabeth Weir ! Je dirige la cité d'Atlantis… On m'a fait part de ce que vous venez de vivre, j'en suis vraiment désolé, la perte d'un enfant est extrêmement dur à vivre. C'est pour cela, que Teyla et Ronon ont une proposition à vous faire !

Elizabeth se dégagea, laissa Teyla prendre place devant son amie, Ronon la suivit, il encouragea la jeune femme du regard. Emilia posa ses yeux sur le petit Kaïlan qui dormait paisiblement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son mari la soutenu moralement en lui serra légèrement les épaules.

**Teyla **: Emilia, je sais que tu as perdu, il y a peu de temps ton enfant ! Et rien, ne pourra le faire revenir ou même te le faire oublier, j'en suis tout à fait consciente. Je suis ici, pour une raison peu différente ! Vois-tu, il y a une semaine, Ronon a ramené de son court voyage ce bébé, tous son peuple et sa famille sont mort à cause, apparemment, d'une attaque Wraith !

Teyla commençait à avoir, la voix tremblante et la gorge noué, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains.

**Teyla **: Après s'être concerté entre nous, et en regardant la vérité en face, ils nous aient impossible de le garder avec nous !

Teyla ne craqua pas, mais une larme coula le long de sa joue. Ronon, l'encouragea en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

**Teyla **: J'ai pensé, que la seule personne ayant la chance de s'occuper de lui, avec tout l'amour qu'il mérite, était bien toi !

Emilia resta béate, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son amie venait, de lui faire là, la plus belle proposition. Elle n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes, tellement que l'émotion était grande.

**Teyla **: Donc, si tu le veux bien, ce petit bonhomme à besoin d'une mère et d'un père.

Teyla s'approcha d'Emilia. Elle attendit que son amie fasse le premier pas. Aider de son mari, elle s'avança et tendit les bras pour prendre Kaïlan. Teyla lui donna, avec un sourire de soulagement sur le visage. Emilia se tourna et présenta le bébé à son mari, Teyla, avait fait demi tour et s'était posté entre Elizabeth et Ronon.

Emilia regarda le quatuor, confia le bébé à son mari et se dirigea vers eux. Elle paraissait revivre. Arrivant à leur hauteur, elle prit Teyla dans ses bras, elle la serra, aussi fort, qu'elle le put.

**Emilia **: Comment te remercier !... Comment vous remerciez !

**Ronon **: Venez nous rendre visite de temps en temps !

**Emilia **: Se sera un immense plaisir !

**Elizabeth **: Vous êtes chez vous sur Atlantis, ainsi que se petit bonhomme.

John l'interpella.

**John **: Elizabeth, vous avez oublié ceci dans le Jumper !

**Elizabeth **: Oh ! Oui, j'allais oublier… Tenez, un petit cadeau !

Elle lui tendit un paquet assez volumineux. Emilia l'ouvrit en interrogea les autres du regard. Elle sortit du paquet un gros nounours en peluche.

**Emilia **: Pourquoi ce cadeau !

Demanda l'amie de Teyla. Elizabeth allait répondre lorsque John la devança.

**John **: C'est une tradition sur Terre ! Tous les nouveaux nés ont le droit à un « doudou » !

Elizabeth fut amusée par la déclaration du colonel, elle rajouta.

**Elizabeth **: Il aura un petit souvenir d'Atlantis comme ça !

**Emilia **: Je vous remercie, TOUS !

Son mari l'avait rejoint avec le bébé. Elle prit Kaïlan dans les bras.

**Emilia **: Ce petit homme a-t-il un nom ?

**Ronon **: Kaïlan !... De là, où je venais, cela signifiait « Le survivant » !

Ronon inclina la tête en souriant.

**Emilia **: Kaïlan !

A l'entente de son nom le bébé se mit à gigoter, et fit son tout premier sourire.

Teyla et Ronon furent agréablement surpris, puis ils sourirent à leur tour.

**Emilia **: Ca à l'air de lui plaire !

La jeune femme se tourna, vers son mari et d'un commun accord, il hocha sa tête, comme s'il approuvait ce qu'allait dire sa compagne. Emilia s'adressa à Teyla et Ronon.

**Emilia **: Nous serions enchantés si vous accepteriez d'être le parrain et la marraine de Kaïlan. Nous vous devons bien ça !

Teyla et Ronon se regardèrent, aucune gêne ne se fit sentir ! John et Elizabeth se regardèrent brièvement. Elizabeth afficha un léger sourire et se tourna ensuite vers le couple. John ne put détacher son regard du docteur. C'est lorsqu'Emilia, leur proposa de rester dîner, qu'il décida de détourner les yeux.

Le dîner, en question fut festif, jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Puis il fut le temps des « au revoir ». Emilia, son mari et Kaïlan, accompagnèrent le quatuor à leur vaisseau. Avant de monter dans le Jumper, ils dirent « au revoir » à Kaïlan.

**Ronon **: Au revoir petit Kaïlan !

Il prit le petit dans ses bras et lui déposa un bisou sur le front, avant de le remettre dans les bras d'Emilia. Teyla, John et Elizabeth eurent la preuve vivante que Ronon était un gros nounours au cœur tendre.

Elizabeth, s'approcha de Kaïlan lui prit sa petite main et la caressa tendrement. John arriva juste derrière et caressa la tête du bébé. Le docteur, fut surpris de l'apparition de John, derrière elle. Ils se séparèrent du bébé et se regardèrent longuement. Ils revinrent à la réalité lorsque Teyla s'avança à son tour. Elle prit Kaïlan dans ses bras et le cala contre son épaule.

**Teyla **: A bientôt, petit Kaïlan ! Lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue, puis le rendit à Emilia. Les larmes lui remontèrent de nouveau. Elle alla se réfugier dans le Jumper. Elle fut rejointe peu de temps après, par Ronon, Elizabeth et John. Aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant le voyage. A leur arrivé, ils repartirent tous de leur côté.

Elizabeth se réfugia sur le balcon qui surplombait la salle d'embarquement, John en montant les escaliers, vit la jeune femme une tasse à la main, elle avait le regard ailleurs. Le colonel la rejoignit, et arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'accouda à la rambarde.

**John **: Je suis content pour cette jeune femme ! Elle le méritait !

**Elizabeth **: Oui, j'étais contente pour elle ! La vie n'a pas dû être facile pour elle.

**John **: Surement !... C'était très gentil de votre part ce petit cadeau de bienvenu, où est-ce que vous

l'avez trouvé ?

**Elizabeth **: Je me suis arrangé, à lui en faire fabriquer un, le lendemain de son arrivé !

**John **: Oh !... Vous l'aimiez bien ce petit !

**Elizabeth **: Oui, c'est vrai ! Il faut bien avouer que les rires, les cris et la joie des enfants, ça manque dans cette cité !

**John **: Peut-être qu'un jour, l'on aura ce plaisir ! Qui sait ?

John avait dit cela en regardant la jeune femme, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Elizabeth se sentit observer, elle tourna la tête et vit John avec ce sourire. Elle fut déstabiliser, et lui répondit avec un sourire gêné.

Teyla se dirigea vers ses quartiers, Ronon la rattrapa. Il voyait bien, que son amie n'avait pas trop le moral. Il l'appela, celle-ci se retourna, mais se ravisa vite lorsqu'elle vit qui l'appelait. Ils marchèrent ensemble, jusqu'à ces quartiers.

**Ronon **: Est-ce que tout va bien, Teyla ?

**Teyla **: Oh ! Oui…ça pourrait aller mieux.

**Ronon** : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

**Teyla **: Quand j'ai remis Kaïlan à Emilia, je me suis souvenue de ce que vous m'avez dit à propos de vous et de ce que vous avez manqué, à cause des Wraiths. Je ne suis pas tellement différente en fin de compte, je vis dans la crainte d'une attaque Wraiths depuis mon plus jeune âge, et j'en ai même oublié de vivre. Emilia l'a tout de suite compris et elle a sut vivre avec. Elle s'est mariée et vient de fonder une famille. Regardez-moi, je devrais être dans la même situation qu'elle, mais…

Elle avait révélé cela, en se rejetant la faute sur elle-même. Elle était à bout, elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes, qui menaçaient de couler depuis cet après-midi. Ronon pouvait très bien comprendre la détresse de Teyla. Il s'avança, vers elle et, maladroitement, la prit dans ses bras.

**Ronon **: Il ne faut pas vous en faire, pour ça ! Je suis pratiquement sûre, qu'un jour, vous fonderez votre propre famille, à votre tour.

**Teyla **: Vous le croyez !

**Ronon **: Bien sûr, que je le crois ! Encore mieux…

Il desserra son étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux.

**Ronon **: Je vous en fais la promesse !

Teyla fut toute retournée par ces paroles.

**Teyla **: Que dois-je comprendre ?...

**Ronon **: Que vous aurez une famille !

Ronon saisit la jeune femme par les épaules et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front, avant de partir. Teyla, quant à elle, elle était restée figée au milieu du couloir, elle entendait toujours les paroles de Ronon, résonner dans sa tête.

Elle en était sûr maintenant, ce qu'il lui avait dit n'était pas les paroles d'un simple ami.

** FIN **


End file.
